


Signs

by NocturnaIV



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adulthood, F/M, Friendship/Love, Kidge - Freeform, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: Pidge understood it quickly. Keith loved the silence. Therefore, she began to communicate with him by signing. Some crazy, funny and expressive signs. And he learned to read her. The years made Keith an expert. So ... Pidge wanted to kiss him? Or was he reading her eyes wrong?





	Signs

**Author's Note:**

> This story was edited and reviewed by HappyGirl282. Thank you, my Merry-go-Round.

Pidge understood it quickly. Keith loved the silence. Therefore, she began to communicate with him by signing. Some crazy, funny and expressive signs. At first, he didn’t understand why Pidge did that, but he accepted that kind of communication. In the beginning, they were simple signs, she pointing out things to know what he preferred in certain circumstances or to find out where he was going. Keith always answered in a few words, although over time he became more expressive.

The first time she made him smile happily, Pidge almost broke the silence with a laughter of joy. Pidge thought she had hidden her emotions well, but he noticed. 

He noticed. And that made him happier for some unknown reason.

Eventually, Pidge began using physical contact; sometimes, she took him by the arm for a few seconds to get his attention. She also used looks. And as easy as that, Keith got used to look at her to read her eyes or to follow her hands when Pidge moved them.

Maybe everything started because they had been the arms of Voltron. The sword and the shield. They  _ had _ to be next to each other, both  _ had _ to communicate without words to work better. Right?

Or maybe it was just something natural between them.

However, without needing words, they realized all those things they had in common. Relegated in their youth, stubborn and fierce, they had never stayed calm when they needed something. Pidge and Keith had both lost their brothers and both had worked to bring them back at whatever cost. They were the kind of people who went to the end of the universe for their loved ones. Keith relies on his physical abilities, Pidge, on her intellect. Nevertheless, both were proud of everything they were capable of doing. They worked well alone and had learned to be part of a team. Both could make mistakes for their imprudence or excessive sincerity. But their hearts were full of love and desire for company.

Keith proved to be an exceptional leader and Pidge became the computer equivalent of a " _ Deus ex Machina _ ". Both were unstoppable.

And Keith kept learning to read Pidge. The gestures of her hands, the tics she had when she was working, the different proud and mocking smiles that she could have, the nostalgia that her eyes could show when she was thinking about her family and how those looks also included the other members of Voltron when the war ended and each one took their path. Even if Pidge was a little lonely, she had learned to look over her shoulder at Hunk, to laugh with Lance, to take Shiro's advice and listen to Allura. And Keith wanted to assume that she, too, had become used to him.

Although Pidge had stayed on Earth, she never stood still, she traveled through space analyzing new technology, helping those who needed her skills and visiting all her friends.

Keith didn’t know how were the encounters she had with the others, but when Pidge talked to him, there were many pleasant moments of silence. Sometimes, she would slid her finger over the palm of his hand and spelled out questions that he could answer with yes or no. They could see for hours the stars and remember the times they looked at them thinking about their respective families, just like how they did now, but with a smile. He also liked it when Pidge spoke with huge emotion and almost without breathing because she had a new project or some idea that she thought she could help him with.

He had learned to read her emotions long before she put them into words.

That’s why…

At that moment, with Pidge sitting in front of him in the middle of her workshop on Earth, he felt confused. Maybe he was reading the woman's eyes wrong...?

Although it was two in the morning, neither of them were sleepy. Keith had gone there to visit her and he was happy about it. It was always good to have an excuse to sit with Pidge and rejoice to see that, even after all these years, he could still understand the signs that she did for him. He could still read Pidge's gaze.

But…

“¿Keith…?”

The honey eyes of the woman in front of him kept giving the same message. Or was it Keith reading just what he wanted to see? His heart was pounding. 

‘ _ Are you okay? _ ’ Pidge's fingers wrote in the palm of his hand.

It tingled with the written question. He captured the female’s hand and noticed that the message in her eyes was disappearing, being replaced by worry.

So, he leaned over and kissed her. He didn’t look at her. He wanted to trust his instinct and the idea that she wanted to kiss him. He just held on to that. Because Pidge didn’t move away and didn’t stop him. In fact, she kissed him back. Pidge hugged him over the workbench, and he allowed himself to savor it. Very slowly. Very warm. He kissed her gently, carefully, pouring every emotion he felt for her. Keith kissed her with all his heart and, when he broke the kiss, he felt lucky to see her smile.

"Not that I’m complaining but, why?" Pidge asked.

"You looked at me as if you wanted to kiss me" He admitted "but I wanted to do it first ... Actually, I hope I did the right thing..."

"Finally, you did" she joked.

Keith smiled with relief and kissed her on the forehead.

"I think I’ve learned how to read you"

"Mission accomplished." Pidge complimented playfully as she searched his gaze.

"I like you, Pidge." Keith cleared his throat. "I love you."

‘ _ Me too _ ’ she wrote in the palm of his hand.

"Finally," Keith joked.

And Pidge's laughter filled his soul with warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings, little creatures! I really hope you enjoyed this little story.
> 
> What did you think?
> 
> Until next time! 
> 
> Nocturna IV


End file.
